1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sputtering apparatuses, and particularly, to a gas supply system and a sputtering apparatus including the gas supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
Sputtering technology has been widely employed for improving surface properties of workpieces. In a conventional sputtering process, a number of film layers are formed layer by layer on a workpiece positioned in a sputtering chamber. Prior to forming each film layer, different gases are mixed in a tank for obtaining a mixed reactive gas, and then the mixed reactive gas enters the sputtering chamber.
However, two film layers are usually formed in different mixed reactive gas atmosphere occurring within the sputtering chamber. It requires significant time to mix the reactive gases before forming an upper film on a lower film. As a result, the sputtering process is interrupted to wait for the reactive gases to mix, which decreases sputtering efficiency. Therefore, a gas supply system and a sputtering apparatus having the same are desired.